The Real Princess
by Claidi
Summary: Sienna is a princess who is a stubborn, self-centered and, often times, annoying rebel. She vowed never to marry too. Unfortunately, she's a real princess. And real princesses are in demand...
1. Sienna

Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Princess! Princess Celeste!" Someone called inside the castle. I sighed. I was out for a stroll in the garden. I was sitting in a stone bench. I have always wondered why people don't call me by my name. Always "Princess!" or "Princess Celeste!" They don't like to call me by my real name. Which is Sienna. Princess Sienna Celeste of Mar. I asked my mother, Queen Sophia why people don't call me Sienna. She said it wasn't "royal" enough. Whatever that means. But she named me Sienna and she thought of it as royal. Or maybe because she liked the sound of Sienna. That is probably the reason why I have Celeste for a second name: for people to call me that.  
  
The lady who was calling was Mistress Lillian, my old governess. She was standing in front the castle, her hands on her hips.  
  
I curtsied. "What is it?"  
  
"You mother, the beautiful Queen Sophia, has ordered your presence in the First Tower." She gestured her hand and it meant, "Go. Now."  
  
I understood and left.  
  
  
  
"First tower! Bah!" I grumbled as I made my way to the shiny marble stairs. The First tower is also called Sky Tower. Because it is the highest tower in existence. In the whole world. Unfortunately for me. The way to tower included thirty flights of stairs and five corridors to pass. I counted it myself. I rarely go to the Sky Tower. My gowns are embroidered with real jewels, gold and silver threads and is made out of layers of velvet and the petticoats are silk and voluminous. It is a man's load. And climbing with it means the train is dragged behind. And the train, being extremely heavy, acts like an anchor. So, you have to carry it and it is not like a feather. I wondered how mother gets here. It is here favorite place because it is the coolest and freshest room in all of Mar. Looking back, it is a silly question. Mother is always with her hordes of maidens. If she gets thirsty, a maiden will give her sweetened lemon juice. If she gets hot, another maiden will use a fan made out of peacock feathers to cool her down. And she probably didn't walk. She must have been seated on a cushioned chair that is carried by menservants. My mother and I are so distant that even I don't know how she manages to climb up thirty flights of stairs. I who am younger must have much more energy. But every time I see her go p and down, she doesn't sweat. And to her, sweating is a mortal sin.  
  
I still have five more flights to go. I am tired and I need a rest. 


	2. The Sky Tower Parlor

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The Sky Tower Parlor is blue. And I mean Blue. Light blue tapestries with dark blue clouds embroidered on it covered the dark gray stone walls. Carpets stitched with birds, clouds, moons and suns were beneath my feet with silk slippers. The couches were all the shade of darker blue. Everything and I mean everything from the last spot in this parlor is blue. To be honest, the blue hurt my eyes. It is just too much.  
  
Mother was sitting on a couch. Her violet gown was swept down with grace. A maiden was diligently fanning her with the Fan. She must be extremely tired because her arms drooped. I watched Mother raise a hand. A split second later, another maiden was giving her a glass of sweetened lemon juice. Despite all the stiff behavior the maidens have to comply, they looked extremely happy and satisfied. Maybe it's because it's Queen Sofia. The most beautiful Queen. Or sometimes called, Fairess.  
  
Mother and I are not the same. Mother is as kind hearted as she is beautiful Which makes her the softest creature in the world. But Mother knows she is sovereign. And she knows she can get what she wants anytime. Father spoiled her. Mother is humble, kind considerate and friendly to her maidens but she gets what she wants. Period.  
  
Me? I am the complete opposite of Mother. The only thing that is the same in us is beauty. But in the opposite way too. Mother is even colored. Not too pale and not too brown. I'm as pale as the moon. Mother has hair like the rays of the sun; as fine and as bright. While I have hair that is the darkest night woven to make it fine and silky. Mother is humble. Me? I'm arrogant and self-centered. I don't find it a bad thing though. I am a princess. And some princesses are worse than me. I know my arrogance is the reason why I don't have maidens. I'm too proud to have people do things for me. It makes me feel like an invalid not doing anything and not lifting a finger. I'm also unruly and untamable. I never obey something I wouldn't want to do.  
  
Right now, I noticed that there were a lot of easels and paintbrushes. There were also artists scattered about.  
  
"Mother, why are there a lot of things in here? And what's with the painters?" I asked in my haughty voice. Mother sighed.  
  
"Dear, you should control that voice of yours. It's not nice…" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Anyway, those artists will all make portraits of you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give to the other kingdoms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So then, the kings and the princes will really see you as beautiful and not just hear rumors of your loveliness."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Therefore, you will have a suitable husband."  
  
"What?!" I shrilled. One of the maidens covered her ears.  
  
"Therefore, you will have a suitable husband. Really, Sienna, you are already sixteen. And princesses wed at the age of sixteen. Why, Princess Faustina of the neighboring kingdom had just married King George."  
  
"I know, Mother. I've been to their wedding. I remember it clearly. I remember the food, the gowns, the bride, the groom…" I stared at Mother, "Everything."  
  
"Yes. I suppose you do. It was last week. And you need a husband like her. We need an heir. And what would the people think of the old maid princess?" Mother laughed.  
  
"Can't I marry at the age of seventeen?" I asked.  
  
"No. Everybody knows that at the age of seventeen, princesses are considered old and unworthy. Sixteen is the age. Sienna, you have been delaying this for many years since the age of thirteen. Remember the day when you rejected the suit of King Joshua? He was the only suitor of yours to actually kneel before you to say his intentions."  
  
"I rejected him because I didn't want to marry the wrinkled old prune that is him! He was sixty-five years old, my goodness! And a widower! He would be dead before we wed! And the suitor I favored did not say his intentions. I waited but it did not come. Since then, I have vowed never to marry."  
  
"Well, I will see to it that you will wed a young prince." Mother said. Good, good Mother. Always granting wishes like a fairy godmother.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now, sit down dear."  
  
I sat down on a blue chair in the middle of the room. When I sat down, all the artists scrambled to their easels and paintbrushes. They dipped their brushes and started to paint.  
  
I wriggled in my seat. An artist glared at me. I glared back,  
  
"Princess Celeste, please refrain from changing your face. It is hard to paint if you do so." Another pleaded. I stopped twitching my face.  
  
The session lasted for…a whole day. It wasn't even finished when night came! It was only an outline of my face. Artists are slow. They left their works in the Sky Parlor. I went down. I wanted so much to roll down instead of walk down. But then, my neck would be broken and I would be nothing but a rotting corpse. When I finished the many corridors and flights of stairs, I reached the only place with sanctuary: my room. I collapsed in my bed and I drifted away with sleep. 


	3. Tantrums Galore!

Chapter Three

"One more minute…" a mustached artist said. 

One more minute? I've been sitting here for days and hours and _minutes _to be painted. And yet, this artist, if you call this slow slug one, hasn't finished. He was the artist in this room. Every one of them, except him, has finalized the painting, added some finishing touches, left to dry, passed the thirty flights of steps and five corridors, and went home. Except for this one.

"Sir, if you may, please be quick. It is already nine o'clock and my curfew is nine thirty." I said annoyingly. I was beginning to feel extremely drowsy and I need my beauty sleep.

The painter fumbled on his tools, dropped some paint, and fidgeted. "Ye-yes, Princess Celeste. Finishing. Finishing." He stammered. He said _finishing_ a tone higher than the rest. 

"Sienna." I said. I wanted my real name.

"Pardon my , your Majesty?" He stammered once more.

"Never mind. Finish quickly. I am drowsy." 

The artist shook his chair with his nervousness. My eyes were going to close when he suddenly yelled, "FINISH!" I wouldn't be surprised if he would dance around naked. 

"Yes, yes, yes…_finished_. Now please leave it to dry like what the others that have gone before you did. I shall be leaving now. The maidens of my mother Queen Sofia, will attend to you if you have more needs. Goodnight." I said coldly. I had a good reason. I was sleepy, tired, annoyed and definitely angry about this _marrying_ business. 

I left the Sky Room, passed the thirty flights of stairs and the five corridors along with the rooms that I have to pass to get to mine. I opened the brown oak door, banged it shut, and ran to my dresser. There, I sat down on the chair and brushed my hair. Brushing my hair gave me time to think. If I wanted to think, understand or ponder about something, I brush my hair. It is a weird habit but it gives me time. This moment, I was angry. I clutched at my silver hairbrush that I felt my nails break. My eyebrows were always raised up but it was higher this time. I was really annoyed. Yes, I was always really annoyed but I have reached the maximum of annoyance. 

"Why do I have to marry?" I said with a voice filled with anger. "And so soon!"

'Because you have too." A voice behind me said. 

I spun around and saw my mother. She looked radiant. And she looked more peaceful than before. It didn't matter to me. I narrowed my eyes still.

"Barging in without knocking and permission is rude." I said flatly.

Mother laughed her gay giggle. "Since when did you bother about rudeness?" she elegantly choked out. "You yourself are." 

I softened my look a little bit. "That is not the subject. Why were you here?" 

"I just went out to look…" she paused, obviously in the verge of overwhelming emotion, "at the moon." Your balcony has a lovely view. No trees, towers, roofs, to bother the moon." 

I sighed.

"Turn around dear so I may brush your hair." 

I reluctantly turned around. Mother grabbed the hairbrush and started to brush my hair.

"Why do I have to marry so soon?" I asked.

"You know, the usual unworthy, bad image…butt there is also another reason."

"What?"

"You're a real princess."

"Oh please. Not another fairytale Mother. What do you mean a real princess? Ridiculous!" I said exasperatedly.

"It's not a fairytale, Sienna." Mother said with extreme patience in her voice, "It's true."

"Then tell me why."

"Well, real princesses have certain gifts. The gifts are beauty, grace and song. You were born with all those gifts too. But you see, a real princess must also have a gift from a fairy. The certain fairy that gave you a gift is…Rosemarie. She was a lovely fairy. Always thinking about good. And it was her first time."

"What gift did she give me?"

"The gift of outspokenness and free will. It was a good balance when you were young. But when you grew old…you became as hard as a rock!" I dropped my shoulders, "Anyway, a lot of people heard about the princess with all the qualities plus one. You are the only one actually. And ever since your first birthday, many kings and queens have offered their young sons to you.  I declined. I knew you were of free will so I decided that you will choose. Not all have this freedom. You are lucky."

"I would be lucky if I won't wed." 

"Then, you are not." Mother kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

Then, she left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up this morning and went to the Sky Room. Strange I haven't seen the paintings. When I got up there, I was panting but I knew it was worth it. I will see myself immortalized in a painting. I entered the blue, heaven-like room and browsed through the rows and rows of painting with the same face. When I saw the labels, I fought the urge to tear it apart. The labels said, "Princess _Celeste_ of Mar, the Real Princess." I do not mind the real princess part. I was horrified that the world will know me as _Celeste_. 

"Mother!!!" I shouted while stomping down the stairs. I was in an incredibly foul mood.  "Mother!!!"

"Dear me, Sienna! What is it again?" Mother said. I found her in the lobby. She probably knew I was coming. My voice bounce back from the walls and echoed throughout the whole castle. No one flinched anyway. It was usual.

"Mother! Haven't you noticed the _labels_?" I said. 

"Labels? What labels? There are a lot of labels in the kingdom." Mother said stupidly. I clenched my fists.

"Labels! Labels of the paintings! Mother! They used Celeste! Not Sienna! What is with them!" I screamed. Mother sighed at one of the maidens who covered her ears.

"Sienna, darling, even if you complain and whine about that all day, nothing will happen. It's painted already and if you change it, you have to start all over again! Be considerate to the painters, will you?" Mother coolly said. She does not see the issue in here. 

"It's their fault, am I right? They should pay for it! They are changing my real name for crying out loud! I will not live with the name Celeste engraved on my forehead! No! Never! Do you understand me?!"

Mother stared at me. Her eyes were narrowed. I think I overdid it. She was angry. And Mother was _never_ angry before. "Alright, Sienna! Put a lid on it! I will not tolerate your foul, stubborn disposition any longer! I have spoiled you too much! If you can do nothing, then you cannot do anything! It's over and done! And if I hear another grumble, another whine, another complain, you will see yourself in a castle with the oldest king living!" Mother shouted. The maidens ran in all directions. Seeing her angry is…well…a catastrophe. "I am sick and tired of your attitude, young lady! I have given you the chance to make your decisions unlike other queens and you still think of a disadvantage! You are never pleased! You always complain! Stop the it, Sienna. Stop it! Now go to your room!!!"

I just stood there, eyes narrowed still. I was a little intimidated but I was too proud to succumb. "Excuse me? Are you telling me to go to my room like a little peasant kid! Who are you to tell me that?!"

"I'm your mother, I'm the queen. And I have every right to send you to your room! Now go!" she pointed her finger to the stairs. I was fuming. I grumbled and stomped my way up. 

"And don't give me your childish tantrums, Sienna!" Mother called out.

I stopped and quietly went up stairs. But even if I wasn't giving of tantrums, I was still angry. Much angrier that I couldn't express it. I opened my door, banged it, locked it, and collapsed at my bed.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that Sienna is a big jerk in this chapter. I expect you all to be annoyed at her. Well, that's the point. Sienna is like the antagonist/protagonist all the same. And you shouldn't feel sorry for her. It's supposed to be like that. If you are not annoyed at her…I don't know what to say! Whenever I reread this chapter I just tell myself, _you made Sienna a self-centered, annoying, teenage brat .It's your fault!!! _But that is the point. IT says so in the summary. Let's just say that I am fed up with all the goody-goody-two-shoes princesses who grovel at their parents feet. Hehehe! Hope you like this chapter even if Sienna acts like a toddler! 

Thanks a bunch to…drum roll please…Ellie, Little Comet, Ironic Paradise and fufie! And to Ellie, yup! I did get it from the Wolf Tower! 

Cattily Yours,

Nayie

pS

Why cattily? Come on, everybody should know I love cats…  :o) 


	4. Prince Gregory

Chapter Four

"I am Prince Gregory of Wendeln.  Pleased to meet you yet again, King Reynold, Queen Sofia, and especially you, Princess Sienna." He bent to kiss my hand. "I do not know how to begin my introduction to such a beautiful princess." He said to me after.

I raised my eyebrows higher than usual. " It has been five days since you've been visiting. And yet, you haven't thought of a suitable introduction? Try calling me Princes Sienna. That's a good start." 

"Princess Sienna? Princess Sienna of Url? Why?" he replied, shocked. 

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes, leaned back at my chair, and rubbed my temples. Prince Gregory stared at me with shocked incredulity.  

I knew that I would be considered mean and inconsiderate if anyone have read my thoughts. But then, I am. I ask myself, why should I marry a dolt who doesn't know my real name? And he dare confuse me with Princess Sienna of Url! How dare he! We may share the beautiful name I covet but I am not like her. A million of her. Princess Sienna of Url is ugly. Ugly with warts and brittle hair and a piggy look. Princess Sienna of Url is well, a disgrace to Url. All her sisters, Princess Fiona, Princess Patricia, Princess Dulcinea, and Princess Vivianne, were all married. Except her. And she was already twenty! Seventeen for me is alright but twenty! Anyone would be a total imbecile to marry such a hopeless princess! 

Prince Gregory wasn't all that bad. Or I'll take it back. He was horrid. A lot of princesses rumor and giggle about him. They hope to wed him. Well, with his looks, who wouldn't. Prince Gregory was handsome. To other princesses, he was to die for. I heard rumors of course. Princess Yvette of Osmal rejected all her suitors until Prince Gregory showed up. When Prince Gregory did not see his expectations in her and left, she despaired for a moment then married King Lucas. Princess Eulalia too. And Princess Callista. And so did the other princesses. Prince Gregory was handsome, I couldn't deny that. He had blond hair that glistened like the mane of a lion. His green eyes twinkled like stars. He had a muscular build. And he had the skills of every experienced warrior in the world. They say he was once a fairy king who became a human. I found it rather silly for Prince Gregory might have all the physical qualities any girl would dream about, but unfortunately, he has a brain the size of an almond. I mean he is not all stupid. But he is…I'll put it in a nice way…a little slow. When I first saw him, I felt slight infatuation but when he started to visit daily, I soon  realized that he thought like a simpleton. For me. But what particularly annoyed me was the fact that he talked nothing but my loveliness. At first, I was rather flattered. _You are beautiful, Princess Celeste. You are like the heavens above. You are a rose._ This words entered my ears and made me think,_ he's alright. I mean he said I was beautiful. _But my vanity soon disappeared and I was annoyed at his endless praising. And Celeste. He called me Celeste. And not Sienna. If a prince would call me Sienna without me telling him, I will kiss him and tell him that I am his. And if this were my criteria for choosing, I would die an old maid.

"You are so beautiful." Prince George told me. 

"Like you said for the past million times. Put a lid on it." I snapped.

Mother looked at me. "So, George, how is your father, King Thomas?"

"He is well, Queen Sofia."

"Your mother, Queen Helen?"

"She is feeling good too. Like father."

What a dull conversation. It's been like this for five days. Before Prince George was another suitor. Prince Timothy. I rejected him the first second of our meeting. He was ugly. He could be a better match to Princess Sienna of Url. It has been six days since the paintings were sent. And after that, I have been bombarded with messengers saying that they will visit if I consent. I threw all the messengers to Mother's room. So then, Mother was the one rejecting and consenting. If I were to be given that task, I would have rejected them all. So that's the reason why my Mother is doing so. She rejected all the kings and accepted all the prince. She chooses them randomly, I think. So the prince visits, if I have no complains, big issue complains, I would say nothing and they can still visit. If I do it's bye, bye princey poo. Prince Timothy was the first one. And he lasted only a day. If Prince Gregory doesn't have his striking good looks, he would have to say bye, bye the first day. Fortunately for him, I gave him a chance. But now, I am regretting it. It's bye, bye Prince Gregory.

"King Reynold, I would like to say my intentions?" Prince Gregory said.

No. Don't let him speak father!

"You may." Stupid idiot father! He doesn't see that puny brain of Gregory's!

"I would like to marr—" 

"Absolutely not! No, never!" I interjected. I stood up, knocking down my chair. Everyone looked at me. It was shocking I guess. A beautiful princess rejecting a handsome prince. And everybody expected me to marry him. After the five days he spent with us. 

"Why not? We are perfect for each other my beautiful princess!" Prince Gregory asked shockingly. That moron. 

"Why? Why, you stupid idiot? I wouldn't marry a prince who would just stare at me drooling and I wouldn't marry a prince whose mind doesn't have an intelligent conversation.  And also, I wouldn't marry a prince who won't call me by my real name. Never if he doesn't even know my real name. And absolutely never until the day I die will I marry a dolt of a prince who doesn't know I have a real name!"

"But I was calling you Princess Celeste! That is your real name! It's in the label of the painting also!" Prince Gregory whined like a baby.

"That's the point! The painters were as stupid and as dull minded as you are! My real name is Sienna! Sienna!" I shouted at his face. I could see my governess, Lillian frown.

"Princess Celeste, that's enough no more shouting!" she said quietly but forcibly.

"Sienna! Call me Sienna,  you big cow! Sienna!" I retorted. Lillian quieted. Good thing she knows her place. Or maybe she was scared because I was fuming. I do not want to marry this pea-brained idiot of a prince! Good grief! I couldn't even conceive of such utterly disastrous fate!

"Your name is Sienna?" Prince Gregory choked out.

"Why? The shock to big for you to handle that you can't speak properly? Yes! My name is Sienna, you oaf!"

"But Princess Celeste, I think you've misjudge, you must have hit your head. You are not Princess Sienna of Url." 

"I am not Princess Sienna of Url you slow slug! I am not! Didn't I just tell you, like the last million times, that my name is Sienna? And I did not hit my head, Prince Gregory! I am perfectly fine and my mind is working properly unlike yours! And how dare you confuse me to that vile Princess Sienna of Url! She is not the only Princess Sienna around!"

"But―" he said weakly. I raised up to my full height.

"My name is Princess Sienna Celeste of Mar. Stick that to your head! And I will not marry someone who mistakes me for an ugly witch and especially not knowing my name. I reject your suit Prince Gregory. I will not wed you. And I will leave," Mother looked at me pleadingly. She must be thinking, _gracious no, Sienna! He is a prince with a great stature! Don't be wrong! _Well, I'm sorry mother but if that is the choice. I will be wrong, "I will leave," I repeated, "Now." 

I left the table. Prince Gregory looked at me with shocked incredulity. No one came to me and said, "You're making a big mistake!" Oh, they know that if I am angry, it's a bad thing. No one flinched also. My footsteps echoed and was heard throughout the castle. They do not understand me. They probably didn't experience, ever in their whole lives, being called of a name that you feel isn't really your real name. I knew I was making a big deal about this. But I just don't want to be called Celeste. And if I would be called Sienna…I swear I will marry the prince who called me that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why did she do that?" 

I heard a flurry of whispers. Whispers that are not too soft. I could here them. I was passing by the hall when I spotted two maids together. I didn't even know their names. They were whispering.

"I don't know." One replied.

"She's stupid rejecting Prince Gregory!"

"I know. He is to die for!"

"And can you believe that she called him an idiot!"

"I saw him leave the castle. He looked so stricken!"

"Who wouldn't be? Princess Celeste is the most beautiful princess. And anyone would be depressed if they were rejected by a beauty!" 

"What about Prince Timothy? He too was rejected!"

"Well I don't mind him being rejected. He was too ugly for her."

"But Prince Gregory isn't!"

"And she rejected him!"

"Why did she?"

"Because she said her name was Sienna. That is strange. I thought her name is Celeste. And Sienna is…ugh…the name of Sienna of Url! She's repulsive!"

"But she rejected him all because of a name?" they both looked at me. I raised my chin up and smirked at them. That made them shut up. Those rude maids! Lately I've been hearing whispers and gossips about my recent suitor. Why couldn't they accept the fact that I rejected the "handsome" but unfortunately pea-brained Prince Gregory? I bet it took him a whole day trying to figure out what happened during our meeting. I don't expect a lot of suitors to come. They must have thought, 'If Princess _Celeste _rejected the handsome Prince Gregory, what chance do we have?' Well, if they have good looks, good personalities and an admirable brain…they might just have a chance. Or maybe not. I still won't love a prince who would call me, Celeste. 

READ ME ETCS.

Thanks a million to kittykat (catsrule!!!!!!), Stuntwoman and FairySpirite! Thanks so much for reviewing! See you all on the next chapter!!!


	5. Prince Albert, Crazy Lover of Giants

Chapter Five

Some "wise" men created a new saying. I believe that the "wise" men came from Prince Gregory's court. It spread like a plague and soon everyone was saying it. The saying was: "Looks aren't everything". Was that suppose portray Prince Gregory or I? I had a strong feeling that I would never find out and that no one would tell me. I also had a strong feeling that it was meant for **_ME_**. 

Despite my sudden outburst at the most eligible bachelor prince in the entire world, only one day has passed and still another came. I thought that they would be discouraged. My rejection of him was still a scandal. Everyone didn't believe it and expected a joker to come and say it wasn't true. But soon they would have to accept it. I wasn't an ordinary princess who would settle on looks only. 

I realized when I woke up today that I was happy that the suitors _did_ come. I didn't want to be like the disgusting Princess Sienna of Url. Sienna Celeste of Mar, the disgraced princess with the face of a goddess and the attitude of a minx. That did sound bad. And I certainly couldn't bear to have _that_ title. 

The new suitor was Prince Albert. I have heard of him. I knew that he was smart and that he invented theories and didn't care whether they were correct or not. That wasn't very impressive. I haven't seen him in a picture or in real life. And I have never heard a princess say he was handsome. I was willing to give him a chance since he was smart. And maybe he was smart enough to call me Sienna. 

"He is probably better than Prince Gregory," Mother told me while we waited for him. 

"Why so?" I asked, curious. But I wasn't counting on her answer. She didn't have the best of judgments.

"Prince Gregory seems like a dud." 

"Dud? Dud??" I repeated. Then I laughed.

"What is so funny?" 

"You never say the word 'dud'! I thought you were immune to insulting!" 

"I am person too, Celeste. I have every right. But he was indeed a charming dud. But everytime he was here, I have to worry because some of the maidens faint whether he passed by them with a smile." 

"I wasn't like that. I knew he was a dud in the first place." 

"Well, Prince Albert isn't certainly a dud. Why, his wisdom conquered his looks!" 

"Looks? Is that suppose to be a bad thing or a good thing?" Please say a good thing.

"Well, I suppose a good thing. He is so smart that people only talk about his intellect." 

"He might be a great scholar who spent all his time cooped up in a library of leather-bound books. And if he is so smart, then why can't he cure the common cold?" 

"Celeste, stop it right now. No one can cure the common cold. Only magicians can." 

My mother was wrong. Even the magicians or wizards or sorcerers, whichever, couldn't cure me of a common cold I had last winter. Maybe my mother was also a dud. But I didn't mean any disrespect… she called me Celeste. When will this end? I would keep quiet. Let my mother live in her world where the common cold could be cured. 

We were at the throne room, with the subjects scattered about and my idiot of a father sitting lazily on a bejeweled chair. I didn't have a chair but I could easily push my father from his chair. I was made to stand beside my mother, the queen. Were they mad? Making me stand up and not sit? I frequently shift my weight from one foot to the other. Others say that you do that because you are nervous. But I wasn't nervous. Nervous was the last thing I would be. How could I be nervous if I was standing, sweating, and tired all at the same time?

"You are better off with Prince Albert." 

"Why then?" I asked, not really caring. After our conversation, there wasn't the least bit interesting thing about him. 

"Because he is smart. And he might teach you some things that you don't know." 

"Things I don't know and things that I am sure are not correct." 

"That's ridiculous. Why would people call him smart if all those things in his mind are incorrect?" 

"Maybe because he insisted. Or maybe because he was smart before, and when he grew up, his mind was filled with stupidity." 

"Really, Sienna. How could you know?" At last she called me Sienna. 

"I didn't say _I know_. I just made a perception. A theory." 

"He is coming. Say nothing to insult him. And act properly. And I wouldn't want you to act like an idiot infront of him." 

"If it would make him go away, then I would rather act like an idiot than pretend to be smart." 

Mother chose not to answer. Instead she focused her attention to the huge hall doors that began to open. The trumpets sounded in exclamation to his arrival. I saw a vague silhouette. I squinted.

Mother slapped my arm and said in a sharp whisper, "Squinting makes you ugly!" The mere mention of the word _ugly_ made me stop and swear to myself never to squint. Well, unless I would want to ward of undesirables suitors…

Eventually, he did come. He wasn't handsome. Prince Albert was tall and lanky. Stringy black hair and a huge hooked nose. I stifled a laugh. His nose made the impression that he could suck things with it. He introduced himself. Very mannerly. No thank you. I hated stuffy people who stuck to the book of manners. Father invited him to the dining hall. I followed quietly and listened. I knew I was going to fall asleep when I listen to both of them. I knew that because they talked about court affairs and hierarchy. I never cared about that.

I ignored him all the time. He kept saying Celeste. Celeste! And I thought he was smart. Mother then forced me to a tour in the gardens. What was the use of that? Did she think that time alone with him would make me begotten by him? And what does he care about flowers and butterflies? As if it would add up to his brain! 

We talked as we walked. 

"I do have a lot of theories Princess Celeste.  Would you like to hear them?" 

I nodded involuntarily. Celeste! He really was an idiot.

"Prince Albert, please call me Princess Sienna." I said.

"I shan't do that Princess. It is not your real name. And though you insist, I still won't. It would be stupid of me to call you with the name of Princess Sienna of Url." 

I gave up. Though he said it in a mannerly, and proper way and not like Prince Gregory's whining voice, he still made it a point that that wasn't my name. 

"If you would share your theories and sayings, may I too?" I asked.

"I would be honored to hear them." 

"Even the most beautiful flower has a flaw somewhere within." 

"Did you mean that to describe yourself?" 

"Of course not! I am perfect as people say."

"Pray tell explain the meaning." 

"For example, even the smartest person has a stupid part in his mind." It was true. Anyone who didn't call me Sienna was stupid. 

"I am not stupid…" Yes you are stupid, "You mean to insult me." 

I gave him my best-shocked face. "Prince Albert! How could I insult you? It is just a mere example, of no account of anybody. You must have misunderstood me. The saying I just shared is certainly with exception to you."

I smiled. He was flattered. It was all a bluff obviously. He was stupid. And he was an idiot. But I never thought of myself a good thespian to be that convincing. 

"I've always wondered why the sun rises and sets." He announced.

"So I have come to the conclusion that the sun is rolling. The world on the other hand remains stable. Thus when the sun is slowly rolling, it sets and rises."  

I was baffled. "Does it roll upwards or sideward?" I do have to look smart.

"Upwards, of course. And the stars. You do wonder why they twinkle, am I right?"

"Actually, I don't give notice to their mere twinkling." I replied. I don't, really. And maybe he would shut up.

"You should give notice to the twinkling because they are of importance to what I would be saying to you." 

"What will you be saying to me?"

"Stars twinkle because the light they give off is blown away. Like a candle. I suppose what blew it off was a giant's breath." 

"Giants are tall but they couldn't reach the stars. And if they blow it away, than why do they come back in a flash?" 

"You are wrong sweet princess. Anyone can reach stars as long as she can believe she can. And they are quickly put back. These giants hated darkness." 

"Then why did they blow it out??" 

"It was an accident. Their breaths are so strong that they end out putting the or star out." 

"That is stupid." 

"Sometimes even the stupidest idea is the right one." 

"In that case it isn't." 

"I suppose you have some other things to say?"       

"As a matter a fact, yes. Common sense is the pot of gold in every person." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Even if you know every book in existence, even if you memorized every piece of trivia you come across, all those information is nothing of you have no common sense."

"Very good point. But common sense is common thus nobody in this world has no common sense." 

"Prince Albert, don't you know?" 

"Know what, Princess?" 

"I suppose I shouldn't tell you…since you are the smartest prince." 

"I insist that you do." 

"Well, I heard that people who are too smart go—" I said, lowering my voice into a whisper.

"Yes?" 

"They go…_crazy_." 

"Excuse me?" he said rather indignantly. 

"Yes, _crazy_. Out of his mind. Talking to air about nonsense. The ones who end up in a mental prison." 

I had caught him in my trap. I knew the mere mention of the word crazy, would drive him insane. 

"I do not mean any disrespect but I think you are the one who is." 

"I have proof. This man, Hilio was his name, was a wizard in our court. He was the best! Maybe even better than you are. I was still young but I knew that he could cure the common cold." 

"The cure to the common cold! That is impossible! No one can!" 

"Oh yes. I was his very close friend. I was always with him in his laboratory. Once I saw him take a cat with a cold, gave him some mauve tonic, and poof! No more cold!" 

"Impossible! Preposterous!" 

"But it isn't! Do you know what happened to him?" 

"No." 

"He ended up going insane. Right after the cat was cured of its cold. He just started ripping his notes apart. And then he broke all his apparatuses. He almost hurled me out of the window. But I screamed.

"He was immediately sent to the asylum for mentally challenged people. He was talking to someone as if there is. He was telling them that he had found the cure to the common cold but that made the guards think that he is an idiot! Alas, one of the greatest minds in the world ended up in a loony bin. Why? Because there was too much intellect in his head that his brain just burst. 

"I never told anyone that he really did get the cure lest they think of me as a crackpot also. And it was useless for there was no proof. He tore all his notes. 

"Once we passed through the asylum and I heard him scream! It was horrifying! It gave me a shiver up my spine! He was rotting in the asylum! Poor old man! He was screaming, screaming as if he was tortured! But he was…he was a tortured tormented shadow of the once marvelous genius. Everybody soon forgot about him. Every crazy person is always forgotten. When you go about the halls of the Citadel of Mar or the whole kingdom of Mar, you will find nothing. He was erased from everyone's minds. And my father, my wise father, decreed that he shouldn't be known, for he was a disgrace to Mar. That is why even you know nothing. If you ask my mother…she will only tell you that he was once a gardener. My father will just send you out. The people would just flee. Forget the story that I told you. I just want to bring you the warning: prevent yourself from getting smarter, else you might end up like Hilio, forgotten ancient master of wisdom." 

Prince Albert looked at me with horror. His eyes were popped out of his sockets. His nose seemed to suck up all the air. Oh but all I had said was but a lie! A clever lie!

"Come with me to your mother. I will seek the truth." 

He grabbed hold of my hand that I almost yelled. His grip was hard. He half dragged me to the castle. He couldn't find my mother and he asked where she was. I said that she was probably in the Sky Room. Oh dear, what have I done! Now I would have to climb all those flights and pass those corridors!   

"If you are so smart…" I huffed, "Then why don't you invent a thing that could just fly us up to that…" I breathed, "Stupid Sky Tower!" 

"I'm not a magician!" he retorted, also huffing.

"But what about _technology_?" I pressed.

"I am only concerned with theories, alright?" he replied impatiently.

_"Your theories are stupid!!!"_ I wanted to say. But mother told me to handle things _tactfully_. 

"Well…only a smart person could make those theories so why can't you do technology when you are so smart?" 

"I told you, I only live for theories." 

Stupid numskull!! 

At last, my sufferings ended and we reached the Sky Tower.

"Fair Queen Sofia," he bowed low, "May I address you?" 

Mother laughed amongst the flurry of gowns, satin, and fans. "Why you already have. But yes you may." 

Prince Albert's ears turned a bright shade of crimson. "I ask you about a man named Hilio…" 

Mother wrinkled her nose. "That impudent gardener? Why so do you ask about him? And if you are looking for him, then you are too late for he is now exiled from the kingdom of Mar." 

"What are his crimes then?" 

"As I recall, he was accused of adultery, insubordination to his sovereigns, ah, and yes, he was a raving lunatic who was lucky he got the job of gardener. The only thing he was good at was picking weeds…" 

Prince Albert stole a glance at me. I gave him an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Thank you for your time Fairess." 

"You gave no trouble!" Mother said blissfully, not hiding the fact that she was flattered. As always.

Prince Albert bowed his way out and I followed him silently.

"So, am I right?" 

"You proved nothing. A mere coincidence. Let us see your father." 

"But…he is all the way down at the hall!" I almost whined.

"You will go down soon so why not now?" 

I rolled me eyes and followed. If this all failed then I would certainly just have muscle cramps because of all these walking! Damn him, Prince Albert!

We soon reached my father. 

"Your Highness…may I ask a very important question?" 

"Why yes? Do you ask for my daughter's hand?" he replied in a happy voice.

"Why no!" I butted in, "No, no, no. He asks but a mere question to enrich his already very…uh…wise mind." 

"Well, continue." My father said, rather disappointed. I'd deal with him later.

"Majesty, do you know a certain man named Hilio?" 

"HILIO!!!" my father raged, "Never mention his name before my face unless you want to be cast away!!!" 

Prince Albert looked rather intimidated. It was time for me to save his sorry face. 

"Father, do not threaten my guest. It is just a question he was asking. And he did not mean to insult you." 

"Very well…you may leave now." 

I curtsied and Prince Albert shakily bowed. We made our way back to the gardens. It was time for the final blow. Prince Albert would no longer return to this kingdom ever after my statement.

"Now, do you believe me? Hilio was a very intelligent man. But he turned out to be…" I sighed, "crazy… DO you want to be crazy to Prince Albert?" I asked sweetly.

"Why no!" he replied indignantly. "No, never, not in my life!!" 

He continued fretting and I had no choice but to act all sweet and comfort him. I hated cooing words to him as if he was a baby. Stand up and be a man! I wanted to shout at his ear. But he couldn't but at least I crossed of one possible suitor from my list.

I wanted to go so much so I made an excuse. "Prince Albert, I must leave you for a moment because at this our of the day it is a my daily habit to lock myself in a room and write about my day. My mother insisted so then I could brush up my literature, grammar, and writing. I am indeed sorry I would leave you." 

"It is alright. I understand your cause. And I thank you for giving more than I had expected." 

"Expected?" 

"Yes. I thought you were a stupid mindless woman like all the other princesses…but thank you for proving me wrong." 

STUPID MINDLESS WOMAN??!! How dare he?? Who did he think he was? The smartest person in the world? The size of his ego was bigger than his brain! And I was not an ordinary princess for his information!

"Eherm…Prince Albert, I am no ordinary princess. And nor am I mindless." 

"And that is what I realized." 

"Thank goodness. Goodbye Prince Albert. I will see to it that I will wave you goodbye from my window." 

"Goodbye Princess Celeste." 

"Oh, and please call me Princess _Sienna._" I said, irritated. Then I walked away.

"But your name is Celeste!" he shouted at me.

"Oh out a lid on it!" I mumbled. 

Hilio was a real person. He was a gardener but he also once robbed my father's crown. Yes, the crown. And I thanked mother for forgetting that fact. If she mentioned that then everything would crumble. He was a blundering idiot and the only reason why he became a gardener was because his foolish wife (she has got to be foolish to marry him) was a maid here. She begged my father to give him a job, and look what he did? He stole the crown. Good thing he tripped on the way out of the castle, else he would not be caught. 

I did wave goodbye to Prince Albert all because I wanted to see him look so distraught. 

"Goodbye to the biggest idiot I have ever encountered." I muttered while I waved my handkerchief. 

I succeeded once again. I wonder who would be the next victim?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I do not know when I last updated but thank god I did! I almost forgot how fun it was to write this story!

Thanks to the reviewers!! 


End file.
